1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic systems and circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to wireless communications systems and circuits.
2. Background Art
Many of today's consumer electronics come from the manufacturer accompanied by a remote control unit that allows a user to operate the electronic equipment from a distance, while sitting in a chair located across a room, for example. These remote control units utilize various technologies, for example infrared (IR) signaling, or a radio frequency Bluetooth connection, to communicate commands to the electronic equipment. Typically, a code is assigned to electronic equipment, based on equipment type, e.g. television or DVD, manufacturer, and model number. Interoperability of a particular item of electronic equipment and a particular remote control depends on whether the appropriate code is available to the remote control, for example through a database stored in the remote control. Traditionally, for example, the remote control units provided by electronic equipment manufacturers have often been IR based, dedicated remote controls, usable only with electronic equipment of the same type and model, produced by the same manufacturer.
Despite their convenience, use of conventional remote controls may involve certain disadvantages as well. Because they are small and portable, remote controls can be easily misplaced or even permanently lost. Because in addition to being small and portable, they include sensitive electronic circuits, they can also be susceptible to inoperability due to damage or breakage. When a remote control is lost or damaged, the user may be faced with the inconvenience and expense of procuring a costly replacement from the electronic equipment manufacturer.
Another disadvantage associated with remote controls flows from their very desirability. Because they are convenient and popular, they are provided as accessories with an increasingly wide array of electronic equipment. As a result, and because the manufacturer provided remote controls are frequently dedicated ones, there is an increasing proliferation of distinct remote control units to keep track of, and use. To take a familiar example, a typical home entertainment system might include a television, satellite set-top box, DVD player, audio receiver, and digital audio player, for example, each having its own manufacturer provided, dedicated, remote control unit.
A conventional approach to resolving the disadvantages discussed above, utilizes a programmable “universal” remote control, either as a substitute for a lost or damaged unit, or to replace several distinct remote controls, by integrating some of their functionality into a single unit. This conventional approach offers certain advantages, including relatively low cost, when compared to obtaining a manufacturer replacement, and operational consolidation, allowing at least rudimentary control of multiple devices. Drawbacks associated with use of a conventional universal remote control are significant as well, however. The dedicated remote control provided by the manufacturer of electronic equipment is likely to reflect the full functionality of that equipment. As consumer electronics have increased in function and sophistication, the control layout of their remote control units have grown ever more distinctive. A universal remote control, by contrast, adapted for use with electronic equipment of varying type, e.g. television and DVD, as well as with varying manufacturer and model, are almost of necessity generic in format, including only those controls that are widely shared amongst electronic equipment, for example, volume and channel controls. As a result, customized, manufacturer specific or model specific controls, which may be highly desirable to a user, are likely to be absent from universal remote control layouts. Consequently, while supporting primitive operation of a range of electronic equipment, a universal remote control rarely commands the full functionality of any individual piece of equipment.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and method for remotely controlling a variety of electronic equipment, which can implement commonly utilized wireless communications devices for use as remote control units, and which captures the full functionality of the electronic equipment so controlled.